The power he holds
by phayte1978
Summary: There was a power Deku held over him. He didn't know what the fuck it was either. But as he gazed down, seeing how Deku smiled and giggled up at him, a hand on his cheek then moving behind his neck- pulling down for a kiss- he was long gone.


"Is that all you can do?" Bakugou growled out, pushing his body back up from the floor. He had lost count, but figured he was close to fifty push ups.

"I can do more than you!" Deku groaned, his arms shaking as he lifted up.

Bakugou was already struggling, but he was not letting Deku see it. Back in his room, they were going through their nightly routine of sit ups and push ups. Nights like this, everyone was in each other's rooms- studying or just hanging out.

Sweat was dripping off his nose as he slowly let his body down to the floor without touching then pushed himself back up.

"Show off!" Deku huffed before falling onto the floor with a loud ' _oof_ '!

For good measure, Bakugou kept going. He would have given up five push ups ago, but Deku had kept going- and to hell if he was letting Deku do more than him. Now with him gasping for air on the floor, he wanted to prove a point.

"Not my fault you're weak," he growled, his nose almost touching the floor.

A heavy weight hit him in his lower back, causing his arms to give out and him fall to the floor. Cursing as he hit, Deku was giggling next to him- his leg on his back.

"I'll fucking kill you!" he growled.

A yelp and Deku removed his leg before trying to crawl away. Grabbing for his ankle, Bakugou pulled him back then continued to pull at him. He tried to grab Deku's arms to pin him down, but Deku squirmed and wiggled too damn much.

"Fucking stay still!" he growled.

"Hell no!" Deku screamed, fighting against him. It frustrated Bakugou how damn fast Deku was getting and he growled more, grabbing for one of Deku's arms to pin down. More squirming, growling… and Deku giggling. He was determined to pin this nerd down!

Another growl and Bakugou was about to just blast him! Deku kept squirming and giggling under him.

"Gonna murder you!" he growled out.

Out of nowhere, Deku giggled then lifted his head up, kissing him quickly. Not even thinking, he let his wrist go and stared down at him. Green curls messed up even more than they usually were. His cheeks were red and the rest of his face flushed. Both of them were sweaty and Bakugou was looming slightly over him.

"Fucking cheater!" Leaning down, he growled again, crushing his lips hard to Deku's. Why the hell would he play such a dirty ass trick? What a power play!

The arms he was trying so hard to restrain were grabbing at him- pulling his chest down so they were chest to chest. Biting down on Deku's lip, he was not being gentle. Being pulled more, Bakugou shifted his body, pressing Deku's shoulders so his back was flat to the floor, moving so a knee was between Deku's legs.

Kissing him harder, he forced Deku to open his mouth, and let his tongue take over. Of course Deku fought on this! Growling, Bakugou moved a hand into that mess of curls, pulling Deku's hair- hard. Loud moans as he did, but he was able to dominate over Deku's mouth.

Plunging his tongue deeper into Deku's mouth, forcing their mouths wider open- it was all teeth and tongue. Spit was escaping from the side of his mouth, he pulled at Deku's hair more. Moans and more squirming happening under him only made his body heat up even more than it was. The way Deku was grabbing at him, his hands finding their way under his tank and up his ribs.

Everywhere Deku touched felt like fire against his skin. It burned deeply into him. As much as he felt like strangling Deku, he also felt a tightness in chest whenever he was near. Gasping the moment he pulled off Deku's mouth- seeing how swollen, red and shiny his lips where, Bakugou felt his control snap.

There was a far away gaze to Deku's eyes, his mouth parted open- his chest rising and falling. Small whimpers and his body squirming- grabbing at Bakugou for anything he could touch.

Fingers pressing into his sides, making his skin burn even more than it was before. He felt his shorts tighter than they had been, pressing his knee into Deku's crotch and being met with the similar hardness.

"Hah!" Deku gasped out, his back trying to arch, his body squirming more against him. He liked him this way- at his mercy, at his will. This was where he would control Deku.

Kissing down his neck, Bakugou could taste salt and smell the sweat from their working out. Biting and nipping at Deku's neck, he knew it would be red once he was done. It dug into him to mark the pale flesh at his neck- but he also knew this was not widely known yet. More growling and he was tugging the collar of Deku's shirt, biting his shoulder, sucking a mark at his collarbone- where he can hide it.

"...Kacchan!"

A deep rumble from his chest was vibrated between the two as Bakugou was pulling at Deku's shirt, unable to reach enough skin. Hands frantically between them, tugging and pulling. Lifting up, he captured Deku's lips again, sucking on his bottom lip, biting it then plunging his tongue back into his mouth as deep as he could. He managed to tug up Deku's shirt, under his armpits- while Deku was tugging at his shirt, giving up and grabbing for his ass. A low moan when Deku squeezed his bottom, pressing them tighter together.

The leg between his, rising and pressing against- _right there_. Bakugou's cock fully hard and throbbing as Deku pressed his thigh harder against him.

"Fuck!" he growled, moving his mouth back to Deku's neck. Loud, open mouth kisses along his skin, his ear lobe between his teeth.

"Ka… cchan!"

For some unknown reason, the breathy gaspy way Deku said his name- the name he only allowed Deku to call him- only made his need even more. Precum moistening his briefs, forcing his leg harder against Deku's crotch.

It felt good, but it was not nearly enough. Deku squirming under him was almost enough as it was to get him off, but he was too pumped of adrenaline and lust at the moment to properly think. Skimming his hands down Deku's side, hearing him giggle from he sensation and he was pressing his knees apart.

"If I wasn't so... fucking... hah! ugh!," he growled out, kissing Deku hard. "I'd fuck you into the floor right now."

More giggles from Deku only set his mind into total turmoil. That little shit must do this to him on purpose. Shifting his body, he worked his way so he was braced over Deku, pressing his cock hard against Deku. The moment they rubbed, they both moaned.

Looking down on Deku- that face. That fucking stupid face! There was a power Deku held over him. He didn't know what the fuck it was either. But as he gazed down, seeing how Deku smiled and giggled up at him, a hand on his cheek then moving behind his neck- pulling down for a kiss- he was long gone.

"Fucking, Deku," he grumbled, rolling his hips against Deku's- wanting… no _needing_ that friction.

"Kacchan…"

Gasping at each brush of their cocks, fingers curling at the short hairs on the back of his neck, he kept staring down at the nerd who had somehow gained control over him. He may be the one on top, he may be the one rolling his hips- but it was fucking Deku who held all the cards.

Another kiss and their bodies were pressed tight. Moving his hands up Deku's body, over his arms, he grabbed his wrist- finally pinning him down. Securing his wrist in his hands, Bakugou growled more as his body moved on its on accord over Deku's.

Hips thrusting up to meet his, small whimpers and calls of his name… "Kacchan… Kacchan!" He felt his briefs dampened even more, resting his head in the crock of Deku's neck and breathing in his sweaty scent.

"One of these days… I am fucking you… hard," he mumbled.

"Hah! Yes! Ah! Kacchan!"

The fucking nerd can't even form a proper sentence. Good.

Hell, who was he joking, his brain was already mush and had been for some time. He was wrapped around that mangled scarred up fingers of Deku's- and they both fucking knew it.

So much for finishing his work out. He found most nights, the work outs never were completed. Always Deku distracting him, driving him mad.

Another push of his hips, Deku shaking under him. Teeth in his shoulder and he was growling. Letting go of Deku's wrist where he had him pinning, he rocked his hips against him, listening to the sounds Deku was making as his body continued to shake under him.

"Ah!" Deku cried, grabbing his face, kissing him deeply, his body not moving anymore. "Don't! Hah!"

"Did you…?"

"Uh huh," Deku's face was red when he pulled away.

He was still throbbing in his shorts, and Deku had gotten off faster than usual. Fuck! Pressing another kiss to his lips, he took Deku's hand, licking a wet stripe from his palm to his fingers, guiding his hand down his body.

There was a way Deku worked his hand, sort of like the way he worked him.

They were indifferent in class, even out in the lounge in their dorms. Even still, his eyes always knew where Deku where, what he was doing. Even when Deku and him trained together, there was shit he did that pissed him off- turned him on.

Fingers wrapping around his shaft made him gasp, though he was expecting it.

"So wet," Deku whispered, kissing at his neck, stroking his hand up and down.

"Hah!" he breathed out.

Yes, this fucking nerd had power over him, worked him like an instrument- one he played right into. Those large innocent eyes, his helpful gentle manner- fucking Deku.

"Fuck!" he groaned, feeling his balls tighten up when Deku's thumb rubbed over the head of his cock.

"Maybe one day I'll even let you fuck me," Deku whispered in his ear. "I bet you would be amazing at it."

And that was all he needed to tip him over the edge. The idea of bending this little shit in half, plunging in and out of his body as he screamed his name- watching him walk with a limp the next day…

Fucking, Deku!

His shorts were a mess of sweat and cum. His body was exhausted, and he had not even finished his work out. Falling on top of Deku, he knew he was heavy, but the way Deku's arms wrapped around him, holding him close told him he didn't mind.

"Swear… I'll fucking kill you one day."

"Please do," Deku whispered, wiggling his body under him.

Growling, he needed a moment before he could move again and compose himself. They both would need showers.

"Don't fall asleep!" Deku squeaked out.

"Shut up."

"Hrmph! You've done it before!"

"One time," he groaned, rolling off Deku, adjusting his softening cock in his shorts. "One fucking time… I snore in your ear and you'll never let me live it down."

Leaning over him, a small giggle and a quick kiss. "Nope!"

"Fucking hate you."

"Love you, too!"

They were both sweaty and messy, though Deku still curled to his side, resting his head on his chest, his hand grazing over his nipple teasing him. He growled out a warning, though it didn't seem to stop the mangled finger from continuing to trace the outline of his nipple through his tank.

"We really need to do our homework," Deku mumbled.

"We really need a fucking shower."

"Fine, but I'll go first! Last time you came with we almost got caught!" Deku said, lifting up a bit and staring down at him, his finger still tracing and flicking at his nipple.

"Cause you are too damn loud!"

"No! _You_ decided to come into my shower stall! And I am _not_ crawling under the stalls again!" the way Deku's face got when he was annoyed was almost cute. His eyes still innocent, but challenging. But he also remembered the way that freckled ass looked crawling under the shower walls.

Shrugging, he ran his hand up and down Deku's back, now and then dipping his hand under his shorts and grabbing his ass.

"I mean… if we are both naked… and wet…"

"Ugh!" Deku groaned, smacking at his chest. "Pervert!"

"Says the asshole pinching my nipple."

A blush forming over Deku's face and then he did pinch his nipple- hard.

"Ouch! Fucker!" he groaned, grabbing his chest and pushing Deku away. "I suggest you run off and shower before I do."

Rolling his eyes, Deku leaned down to kiss him. "Ok, then we can work on our homework."

Raising his eyebrow, he wasn't sure if Deku was going to do homework or tease him all night. Another quick kiss, a hand over his crotch, cupping him gently and teasing- then a giggling Deku was skipping out the door.

"So fucking obvious!" he groaned, star fishing himself on the floor, giving Deku all of five minutes before he came and busted in on his shower.


End file.
